powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Pollymars
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Electricity Manipulation page! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! Kuopiofi (talk) 01:10, September 17, 2018 (UTC) Hey there Can you...tone down the aggression towards the user Zatalliya? We understand your points, but there are plenty better ways to get it across. Even if everyone but you were to disagree with your point, being calm still gives you credibility. Death horseman94 (talk) 21:16, September 15, 2019 (UTC) Fair enough, though I will say, insulting the entire wiki and its members, followed by persistent arguing with two in particular, isnt the best way to present yourself or your viewpoints. According to a few sites I skimmed through, Electromagnetism and Electricity, while the same coin, are different sides. But I'd rather not get myself involved in the debate, im just kindly requesting not to insult other users please. Thank you. Death horseman94 (talk) 15:14, September 16, 2019 (UTC) As I said before, and shall say again, I am not part of the debate, im just pointing out the things I gathered with research. To say "Dont debate me on this" just looks pretty silly to be honest, when I said im not getting involved in it. All im saying is, keep the aggressive behaviour down. Yes, I am defending the other user, because so far, I only noticed your behaviour as inappropriate, its not to "win" the debate, its to keep the place friendly and positive. (To edit any errors, press the arrow on my talk page next to the "Leave Message" and press "Edit" and you can edit your last message if you need to next time. Death horseman94 (talk) 20:30, September 16, 2019 (UTC) Really? REALLY? I was trying to be reasonable, and your next message is "okay, you made your point, byeeeee?" Get out of my face. And stop contacting Zata, unless you want to be banned. Death horseman94 (talk) 01:25, September 17, 2019 (UTC) Ahh well, contrary to what tha' thinks, I was telling you to calm your argument a little, whilst telling you I read a few sites elsewhere and happened to get a different opinion to yours, which is clearly getting deeply under your skin... I didn't fail to be anything, but you sure as Hell did, you failed to be a reasonable and understanding person. Now, if you wouldn't mind, get the hell out of here. I tried to reason, and your stance is crystal clear. Now go on, get out. Death horseman94 (talk) 02:44, September 17, 2019 (UTC) Yeah, for some reason, I don't see you being around much longer. Looking at your contributions, all you have done is argue with people, slapping down their side of your debates and hiding behind your apparent job to insist you are absolutely right about everything. Because of this attitude problem, what started out as a friendly word about the aggressive tone of your messages became this argument. Death horseman94 (talk) 11:51, September 17, 2019 (UTC)